


Rose’s Dream Bunny Farm

by The Rose (Icypolopeanut)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolopeanut/pseuds/The%20Rose
Summary: I have crazy dreams. I figure I may as well document some of them. These will either evolve into full fledged fics, or be doomed to eternity as plot bunnies. The difference will mostly rely on whether or not I get a laptop, because typing this shit on your phone is a pain in the ass.If you want to adopt anything that’s in here, please let me know, as I’d love to read a long form version of my insane dream ramblings.





	Rose’s Dream Bunny Farm

Non-boy-who-lived (parents still dead though) Harry vacations in Africa as a teen. His magic flares up and causes the plane that he and Sirius took there to crash, killing Sirius in the process. Harry survives, and ends up attempting to integrate with the locals, assuming that nobody is looking for him from back home. He ends up working as a vigilante of sorts (though he is unable to use his magic until he is 17 as he is avoiding being detected by the ministry), and eventually runs into the avengers who are there on a mission. A short chase ending with Harry keeping pace with the avengers and even managing to land a few blows has the team finding interest in him, and they offer to take him in. Harry refuses to leave the (relative) safety of the (unnamed) African nation he is in, and when the avengers leave, Tony Stark decides to stay behind a little longer than the others to make sure Harry is really safe. He follows Harry back to his house and immediately looses sight of him. Harry has protected his house with wards, which make him invisible to both magical and muggle forms of detection. Tony panics, and calls the avengers back. Harry is reluctant to reveal his secrets. Tony gains a romantic interest in Harry. The black widow does not approve. Harry ends up living in Africa until his 17th birthday, when he contacts Tony Stark to see if he is still interested in having him join the team. Dom! Tony Stark/sub! Harry Potter relationship ensues. Magic and technology don’t mix well. Powerful! Harry Potter. No MACUSA and no ICW. Voldemort gets defeated by Neville offscreen. Dumbledore lives. Dark-grey! Harry Potter.

 

More bullshit to be added once I have the time.


End file.
